Lords Errant
The Lords Errant were a group of noble knights in Logres who commanded large armies during the Age of Heroes. Primarily composed of Lanciels from The Joyous Guard, the Lords errant are responsible for founding many Lanciel cities as well as exploring and pacifying much of Logres and the Plains of Man. Many scholars believe the modern perception of knightly chivalry from the Age of Heroes arises from the questlines of the Lords Errant and their knights. The Lords Errant were some of the only survivors from the Battle of the Three Kings and thus were a major power after the Civil War. Pre-Civil War Once the First Crusade had come to an end and Logres was freed from Titan rule many of the knights of the Joyous Guard who had stayed in Bercelle to protect the Lanciel people had grown bored. Their cousins were off fighting dragons and what do they get? Guard duty. Gathering groups of fighting men, several noble knights of the Guard left seeking adventure in the wilds of Logres. Aiding maidens in distress, battling fearsome monsters, and challenging other champions for sport, these knights would come to be known as Lords Errant, paragons of chivalry and honor. Many Lords Errant would find their way to Camelin, now Garethstead, to attend the court of Draco Arthure and renew their pledges as Knights of the Realm. Camelin at that time was a hub for adventurers and quests alike, and on numerous occasion a princess or holy man would stumble in and request the aid of the Lords Errant. During these adventures many of the Lords Errant founded outposts along the Endless Woods in areas of deep magic. These outposts would grow into some of the largest Lanciel cities in Bercelle. The Fey Wardens claim that it was during this time that Lord Errant Yvain Urien founded their order, however, seeing as the questline detailing this adventure specifically states that Yvain reported to Joyeux Guarde and not Camelin, it seems more likely that this occurred after the civil war was over. Civil War During the Civil war when the Black Knight betrayed Arthure and the Knights of the Realm were divided in two warring factions many of the Lords Errant were forced to return home to Joyeux Guarde. There the Lords Errant would use their amassed wealth and armies to defend the land against Brent invaders from Camelonia to the North and Haelian invaders from Orkney to the West. Several Lords Errant would die in this battle, including Ser Palomides, the only human Lord Errant to fight for the Black Knight. The Lords Errant and the Joyous Guard would not participate in the Battle of the Three Kings which wiped out both Arthurian and elvish armies, and thus would remain intact post-civil war. Post-Civil War Once the civil war came to an end many of the Lords Errant who had survived had lost their faith in the chivalric code and retired their forces to the much expanded Lanciel territories. With the death of Arthure and the crippling of the Knights of the Realm some knights such as Bohères who had survived the Battle of the Three Kings saw a need for stability and peace within the region. Bolstering the waning Knights of the Realm with his own forces, Bohères, who was nephew to the Black Knight, struck the Black Knights name from The First Annals and banned all subsequent mentioning of his betrayal. Scholars believe this was a show of faith to the few surviving Knights of the Realm whom Bohères had helped defeat, for striking the Black Knights name would also mean striking out his family's name as well. Bohères and several other remaining Lords Errant would continue their duty as protectors of Logres, reporting to the Lanciel capital of Joyeux Guarde. Eventually, the Lords Errant would disappear one by one as they took on greater threats to the realm, until the Scourge would kill all but Lords Renier Anor, Leo Breudelle, and Claudas Gaunnes leading to the Age of Chaos. The three remaining Lords would eventually abandon their titles as Lords Errant and form the Knights of the Crescent Moon, ending the Age of Chaos and shepherding in the Age of the Crescent Moon. List of Known Lords Errant * Bohères * Ser Bohrs the Younger * Lady Bowie Scoatelle * Ser Claudas Gaunnes * Ser Hector the Tall * Srumm Hornish McTine * Lady Leo Breudelle * Lady Luna deGalleanne * Ser Palomides * Ser Pel Anor * Ser Renier Anor * Ser Tor Anor * Ser Yvain Urien * Lady Yvain of the Lion Category:Hero